Camping Trip
by SilverandDixon
Summary: Silver And Dixon plan to be alone leads to some missteps.


Camping Trip.  
Through the halls of West Bev we here Dixon's voice call "Silver..Silver..Silver" She turns and sees a smile on his face. "Wow so that's what it's going to sound like," as she jokes with him. And Dixon gives her the flyer. She looks at it ," the school camping trip ? Now that is a horror move waiting to happen." They start to walk out the school hand in hand when he begins to work his charm. "It could be fun the moon, the stars..." she interrupts "the bugs, the dirt the lack of Internet or cell Phone signal". " More importantly, you, me, a tent and the wide open space where we can get away from everyone." "Um Dixon it's a school trip your dad is going to be there and your mom not to mention my sister who is still not happy she found us half-naked in her house." "Exactly they're all going to be in one place along with our friends and the camping area is huge. They wouldn't mind us going off and exploring for a little while." "Ooh I like where this is going. OK but I'll let Kelly know." As they walk to her car she takes out her phone and sends her sister a text. "Now let's make sure we plan this out." They get in her car and head to the Peach Pit. "Let me make sure I get Navid and Annie there I have an Idea."

The scene changes to Kelly, Ryan and Harry in Harry's office. "We are in charge of the trip and I am aware of your history I hope there won't be a problem." They both assured Harry that noting would happen. But Kelly quickly changes the subject to Sliver and Dixon and finding them in a very precarious situation. "I mean I get home and there is my little sister with her boyfriend in their underwear and in bed together. What was I supposed to think. I had a flashback to all those times when I was her age. " Kelly recounts. Harry nods and thanks her for telling him "But at least you talked about it without blowing up. I am not sure I would be able to that." "Don't worry about it I like Dixon and I know he is a nice guy but it was a storm and his clothes were wit. But it was just bad timing." Ryan sees were this is going and decides to way in. " They are two of the most mature kids I know and they seem very close I think you can trust them to always do the right thing." "I trust my son Mr. Matthews and I am sure Ms. Taylor trusts her sister." Then Kelly gets a text. "Well we'll how much we trust them together, Silver is coming on the trip"

Over at the Peach Pit, Silver, Annie, and Navid are all waiting for Dixon's shift to end as they want to plan out there trip after Annie gets done complaining. " That's it I'm done with boys, relationships are just a waste of time. And there are no guys out there that are worth it, right Silver." "Excuse you, I have a man." Navid takes offenses. "Hey I'm a good guy." "But you're dating Adriana now , so you don't count." Silver moves next to Annie and put her arm around her "Oh Poor girl I hope you feel better but I really don't want to hear it while I'm with Dixon it's the first time we are going to me alone in weeks." "OK find that's okay I can just hang out with......my.....mom and dad." She starts to cry and Silver hugs her. "Oh honey thank you and while you at it you can hang out with my sister and hey Navid will be there too". Navid nods "yeah Adrianna isn't coming. They won't let her out of rehab for that weekend. So I'm going to play intercept." "Oh great well fine but you own me big for this." Annie says forcefully, As Dixon comes over. "OK I have a 5 min Break how are the plans coming." "Navid and I will run interference for you two. So at least you two get to be happy ." Dixon smiles and brings out a map of the location. "OK here is a map of the camping ground." As soon as they start to make plans a very large group of people come in. Dixon has to get back to work. Navid points out " Well there goes the strategy session." The three wait for Dixon to get off but know it is going to be to late to really plan anything Navid is right there strategy session is shot. End of part 1 It's a hot day in the early spring as we come up on the gang. "Great day for camping," Dixon says as he comes up behind Silver and hugs her from behind. She takes her arms and covers his arms. She then starts to sink into him, turns her head and kisses him on the cheek. She then start to turn to him to kiss him on the lips when Annie comes up to them a little annoyed "wow you two start early don't you". Navid joins them as they start to walk to the bus. "Look guys as long we stick to the plan then we're all set". Dixon started to say but Navid points out, "what plan? We didn't have time to make a plan before you had to get back to work." "Look, you two said you would keep them busy for us," Silver reminds them. As they get on the bus and see the chaperons. "Morning guys." "Hey dad." "Hey Dixon you mind giving me a hand this weekend." Annie sees and hears this and steps up "Hey dad actually Navid and I are going to help out." Harry looks surprised "Really Annie?" "Yeah dad" as she pulls him away to go meet with the other adults. Silver and Dixon get on, head to the back and sit next to each other. "As soon as we get moving I'll bring out the map. I know what my dad has planned. We don't have to worry about it I got it all planned out." Dixon tells Silver. She smiles at him, " You have done this before haven't you" "Who me?".

As they pull up on the campsite, Dixon and Silver are smiling and confident. They feel like nothing will coming in their way. Annie and Navid are doing their dirty work for them. Not one thing will interfere this time. They go and get off the bus to get their bags. Harry and the other adults call the attention of the group. "OK everyone eyes up here. OK guys there are no stores up here so I hope you came prepared. I want everyone to set up before they go out and there will be a LIGHT storm tonight so I want everyone back by dark. We are going to use the buddy system, So does everyone have a buddy? Silver and Dixon smile and look at each other as she comes closer she says "yeah I got my buddy". Unlike Navid and Annie who realized they are stuck with each other. Annie turns to Navid, "you better realize that this weekend you're not my buddy, you're my bitch." As she walks off Navid Looks stunned "Hey that's my line"!

As they unpack and unload the bus, Debbie keeps a close eye on her kids and their friends as Kelly walks up to her. "I got to say I have never seen Dixon that happy with someone not in our family. Your little sister is a very lovely young woman Kelly." "Thank you, and Dixon is a great guy, seeing them together makes me think back to when I was her age, As much as I like to think I did I never had anything like that. You raised two great kids Debbie". "And your doing a great job with Silver. It must be weird to wake up and realize you are taking care of a teenage girl." "In a way I think I was always wanted to be the one taking care of her, at least since my mom and her dad divorced. I never wanted her to stay with Jackie once I saw her slipping back to the way she was when I was in high school and I never want that for her. I never wanted to see her make my mistake or my mom's mistakes but next thing I know she moves out on her own. I swear she is stronger than I ever was."A tear comes to both eyes. "Really, that's must be why. She is so much like Dixon. When Harry came with little Dixon my heart broke knowing everything he went throw. From the moment I saw him I just want to hold him and tell him that he didn't need to have his shield up anymore. At first it was months before we saw that smile of his. And now every time I see it I think back to that little boy. My little boy." Kelly eyes light up as she feels like she made some major discovery she interlocks her arm with Debbie and tells her "I see so they're are kindred souls healing each other. Debbie they're some things we can do for them but they still have scars that only those two can only heal together. We don't have to worry about them, but they are still teenagers who are going to want their space so as far as I'm concerned this weekend I'm going to do that I'll give them 10 feet." They both laugh and go help on pack and set up the camp field.

Morning turns to afternoon and everyone is done setting. Harry dismisses the kids to take part of the events available to them at the campsite and reminding them that there will be a short storm and they shot all be but before dawn. The group breaks up and the majority starts to head for the lake. Harry sees his kids and their friends. " Hey guys you're head to the lake too." "Eventually" says Dixon ."First Silver and I are going to take a hike up the mountain. Don't worry we'll be down before the storm." Annie adds that she is going to the lake with Navid. Harry tells Dixon to be careful and remember that that area is not like Kansas, they don't know the terrain. Dixon nods as he and silver get on there way. They head up in to the mountain. For the first time in a long time, they are alone. Not a person to interrupt them. Not a single person. End of part two Dixon guides Silver through the terrain. The trail seams wet but their destination is not far. " The cave is just a little further. It's pretty cool and if the storm kicks in we'll be safe there." Silver looks at him and seems impressed. "Wow you really know what you're doing. You look like you love being out here. Does it have to with your old life in Kansas." she looks like she begins to slip but Dixon catches her and smiles. "I got you." "Yeah you do," Silver responds. Their conversation turns to his past life in Kansas with the Wilsons. Something Dixon has always been hesitated to talk about. "We used to go camping all the time. My dad thought it would be something great to bond over. And it turns out he was right. It was one of the first things we did as a family." They stop walking and Dixon sits on a large stone as Silver goes to embrace him. Dixon continues to explain, "that was the first time I felt like I had a family you know. And I always wanted to do something like this with a girl I.... ahhh". Silver face changes, just realizing what he is trying to say. And sees it is hard for him to put right. "Dixon, the girl you...." her hands come up to rub his face. "Silver I ..." before he can find he hears his dad on the two way radio. "Dixon you hear me. Dixon come in". Their heads hang in disappointment. Dixon answers slightly annoyed, "yeah dad anything wrong."

Harry's voice is full of concern, "Dixon where are you it's getting dark" They look around and realize that it is getting dark but it way too early. Dixon points out "Dad we're by the cave". "Listen Dixon I don't think you are going to make it in time. The storm is coming fast and were are going to look for cover. Get to the cave and stay there." " OK, fine dad." Harry ends the conversation and sees Debbie and Kelly. He looks at Debbie and see she is about to flip her lid. "Stay in the cave? Harry stay it's about to storm and you want my son to stay out there." Harry goes to hold her and calm her down, "they need to take cover and Dixon knows what he is doing. They are going to be safe." Kelly looks terrified, "hey Kelly, Silver trusts Dixon so should you," She nods as she rubs the tears form her face.

Back on the trail, Silver looks over to Dixon and take his hand. "I know we ask for alone time but I think this wasn't what we were talking about." As those words come out the rain starts to fall while they make their way to the cave on the slippery trail. Its wet and hard for them to get their footing as they walk. All of a sudden Silver slips and start to fall down hill pulling Dixon with her. They go down still holding on to each other. Till they arrive at an edge, with Silver hanging only onto Dixon's arm and Dixon holding on for both of their dear lives. Dixon looks down to Silver who is over the edge and can feel his hands getting wet. Silver looks at Dixon and sees the determination in not just his face but his eyes. The rain is starting to get heavy and their hands are slippery, but they both refuse to let go. Images of the future they can have together run through their minds. It is something they both want. Dixon digs deep and pulls her to him and onto the ledge. She grabs him as they hold each other in there arms with tears in both their eyes. They can't break away from each other they both say sorry to each relentlessly. But then Silver kisses Dixon passionately. As they start to pull away the words just slip out of both their mouths, " I love you". They hug and realize that they are close to the cave. But Silver leg is hurt. "We can make it. I'll carry you if I have to." Silver nods as he picks her up. Dixon moves carefully as to not fall and side down again. As they make it to the cave, the storm picks up. Dixon moves to examine her leg."Don't worry its just a sprain. I'm going to check in with my dad let him know we're okay."

Dixon calls in and his mother picks up, "Dixon...Oh my god Dixon are you okay? Are you and Silver okay"? "Yeah mom we're okay, Silver sprained her ankle but otherwise we're fine. Is Dad around"? Harry moves in and takes the radio from Debbie. "Son I heard the trail might be closed. A the storm will past in a few hours, just make sure to get down here as soon as possible and be safe okay". "Dad it' looks like it is going to be the morning before we can make it down." "Yeah you're right we are going to start packing up in the morning and head back. Most of the grounds around the site are flooded. That's the last time I trust a California weatherman. Just get down here safe. I'll call you when I think the trail looks like its dry down here but I want you to make your way when it looks the same on you end okay Dixon." "Fine dad I'll see you in the morning," says as Dixon goes back and works on Silver's leg."Silver back there I wasn't the moment I wanted to tell you that I love you but I really do". She smiles and says, "I know I love you too". We are going to have to head back in the morning. My dad said we are going head back home tomorrow." "So we're spending the night," asked Silver with a smile. Dixon moves next to her and puts her in his arms. They had just almost lost their lives but they seem not to care. They are together and they are in love. And their relationship has just moved to a whole new level.  
The End. 


End file.
